


Deal Maker

by KysisKirin



Series: Book of Eternal Darkness [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KysisKirin/pseuds/KysisKirin
Summary: Book 2.Leaving the medieval world of the enchanted forest after 100 years and popping back into the 20th century can be very jarring. I sure as hell don't remember there being demons and werewolves back home. Guess this isn't home then. Oh well, better make the best of it. More powers to gain, new magics to learn and a rather interesting family of 3. What havoc can i cause in this new world to numb my broken heart? A little bit of soul magic? How interesting.





	Deal Maker

**Author's Note:**

> So i know i haven't even really finished the first story of this series but i finished chapter 1 of this one first. As i mentioned I'm going to update randomly due to a uncooperative muse. Some elements of this story are going to seem unexplained or odd without the first part of the story but writing that one is going a little slowly. However everything in both stories have already been planned out so you can read them out of order and everything will make sense and fit together.

Deal Maker Ch 1.

 

_ “The magic of the soul is an obscure and limitless art. With its many different types of energy in near infinite amounts they make for the best and worst conduits. Always keep in mind, for when tapping into the energies of the soul, one will never know what the results will be.” _

~Excerpt from the Grimoire of Kysis Lucifer Kirin~

 

With a crack of lightning a portal opens in a dark alley way amidst the sound of the busy city around it. A hurried cloaked figure rushed through the portal ahead of an ominous purple cloud of magic. The figure turned around and with a flick of his wrist closed the portal behind him, blocking the purple clouds advance. 

 

Pulling the hood of his cloak down Kysis looked around the ally he has come into confused. This can't be the world he thinks this is, can it? The modern architecture, the sound of cars on the street. Definitely not the medieval world of the enchanted forest. It looked almost like home; a world he hasn't seen for a hundred years. But his home world doesn't have magic or at least he has never seen any proof of its existence before. However the air in this world feels saturated in it but it’s different somehow, not as divided in dark and light like Misthaven. It was definitely more dark, like something has permanently corrupted it, twisted it, into something else. Usable still for sure but it will take some time to get use to it.

 

Putting the thoughts of the corrupted magic aside; Kysis set off out of the ally pulling an illusion over himself to be unseen. First order of business figure out where and when he landed. Then get some local currency, the spools of spun gold sitting in his storage necklace will do. Almost all societies put some form of value on gold and if that doesn't work the precious gems he has hoarded will do. Though the dragon in him rebels horribly at the idea of selling pieces of his horde.

 

Walking down the sidewalk and observing the city around him was like a breath of fresh air. This was definitely a world closer to his original time period, thank magic. The enchanted forest was great and all but he definitely missed modern technology even if he did use magic to accomplish similar things like indoor plumbing in his palace; it would be nice to have a computer and TV again. A hundred years without them has been difficult even with magic to take his mind off things. 

 

After a bit of a walk, in which he found an abandoned daily newspaper telling him the date as June 25th 1991 and he was in Cleveland Ohio; he found a bank with an ATM outside. Sadly the bank was closed due to the late hour. Kysis looked around to see if he was alone. There was only some guy in a leather jacket walking on the other side of the street. Private enough, he walked up to the ATM and with a wave of his hand the machine started to shoot out cash. Summoning a bag to quickly put it all away in, he waved his hand again once he felt he had enough to last till he found a way to exchange the gold he had. He quickly left the area then continuing on. Not noticing that the man across the street turned to follow him.

 

After a walking for a little longer Kysis got the feeling of eyes on him. Which should not be possible with the glamor up. He quickly checked just to make sure and cursed. The glamor fell when he used magic on the ATM. Cursing himself for his lack of care he subtly looked around to see who was following him. Not really noticing anything out of place, though that doesn't mean much at all he hurried along into an ally he saw up ahead. Ducking in quickly he cast a glamor again and a ward at the entrance to seal it off after the next person to come in, then he waited.

 

John Winchester was having a bad day. First it was a haunting in some abandoned building in which he barely made it out of, then it was a skinwalker that he just happened to cross paths with. Now on his way home to his kids he comes across a goddamned witch stealing money from an ATM. Why was a witch stealing money from an ATM he had no idea. The fact that he didn't even see the witch until money was flying out of the machine was also weird, but a witch was a witch. So he turned right around and started following it. He ignored the gash on his left side, something from his fight with the skinwalker earlier. 

 

He watches as the witch turns down an alleyway and quickly follows it in only to find nothing there. Now on alert he pulls out his gun and slowly approaches the end of the ally. 

 

“You know it’s really rude to follow people without their knowledge”

 

Startled John whirled around to face the voice to find himself staring at the face of a kid. The guy couldn't be more than 17, 18 max. He was about average height paleish skin and Long black hair tied up in a high ponytail. He had fae like features that looked almost unnaturally beautiful with cat like eye with dark red irises. When the boy didn't react to his pointing his gun at him John just knew he was in trouble. This was no witch! Without much more though John unloaded his gun at the creature only to find it completely ineffective. The bullets seemed to just disappear before they made contact.

 

Kysis looked at the man who followed him with curiosity. He didn't look like a mugger as he suspected nor did he look like a cop. He also seemed unaware of the ward he passed through even though anyone with even a hint of magic would have sensed it. His weapon was also appallingly mundane. He remembered guns from his homeworld no match for his power at all. Yet a surface scan of the man’s mind showed he knows about magic, and he seemed to know an awful lot about how to counter certain magics. Though none of what the man knew was anything like the magic Kysis has seen. 

 

Kysis was definitely interested now. This man, who was pretty handsome, knows of magics he had never come across before. Kysis decided this man was going to live. As the gunshots ended and the last of the bullets vanished, Kysis rushed forward. With a wave of his hand the man fell asleep, collapsing into his arms. Kysis struggled a little for a moment under his weight. The man was quite a bit taller then him, cursing his decision to remain in a young teen body, Kysis use a bit of magic to increase his strength a little so he could lay the man down gently. Searching the man and seeing his injuries he decided finding a safe place for the moment was the best course of action. 

 

A quick look through the man’s jacket and finding the card to some motel with an address with keys to a room, Kysis decided the man’s current place of residence would do just fine. With a quick sweep of his arm to dismantle the wards around the ally he smoked the both of them away to the address on the card. 

 

They arrived in the mostly deserted parking lot of a dingy motel at the edge of the city. Kysis looked at the keys for a room number and levitated the man behind him. Finding the room he set John on the ground beside the door and knocked, just in case. 

 

“Who’s there!”

 

Thats is a surprise, it was a kids voice.

 

“Hello? I found your dad injured in the parking lot. He’s unconscious, could you let us in?”

 

There was no answer for a long while. Kysis wasn't really sure if the man was this kids dad but it was worth a shot. He noticed the curtains by the window move a little and he saw a little face look out quickly then close the curtains again. With a sigh Kysis decided to just go in. Using the key to unlock the door he opened it and stepped in. Straight into a gunshot, which was quite surprising and totally took him off guard but luckily his cloak had quite the protective spell wove into it. The bullet just dissolved on contact. With a wave all the weapons in the room flew into a pile in front of him. There were way more than he expected, knives, guns, swords, and so many other things. 

 

“Well….This is….odd” Stepping around the pile of weapons Kysis looked around the room. Standing in front of him was a kid of maybe 12 years old standing in front of a maybe 8 year old, trying to protect him. He approached with his hands raised “It’s ok, i’m not here to hurt you guys”

 

“Right , and i’m a fairy princess”

 

So the kids weren't going to trust him, that didn't matter really. “Whatever i don't have time for this” Putting the man onto one of the beds in the room with a wave, Kysis walked over to the bedside ignoring the kids for now. Vanishing the man's jacket and shirt to see the wound better Kysis got to work healing him. The wounds weren't too bad so it was just a simple matter of making sure there were no internal injuries.

 

The room remained silent for a moment, allowing Kysis to fully scan the man for injuries. But the moment his hands began to glow with magic to heal the man the older child started to make a fuss while lunging towards the pile of weapons at the door. Kysis turned up to look when the child mentioned something about monsters and demons. Keeping his right hand glowing with healing magic on the unconscious man he raised his left arm and foze the older child in place crouched over the weapons pile.

 

“Kid this is going to be my one and only warning to you, be calm and quiet while i try and help your dad here and we won't have any problems.” Kysis said as he stared down the child turning his frozen body to face him as he spoke. “I will release your head from the bind, nod if we are clear.”

 

Seeing the kid nod affirmative he released him and sent him floating back to his brother on the other side of the room Kysis returned his full attention to the man he was trying to heal. With a deep breath he drew in the corrupted magic from the world around him and using the leftover magic from the Enchanted forest removed the corrupted taint. With a quick gesture towards the man the newly purified magic began to heal.

 

Within moments the wond on the man's side started to stitch up not even leaving a scar. With the more pressing issue dealt with Kysis decided now was a good time to learn more about the man and his very jumpy kids. Looking around the room both with sight and magic told him that it was warded up tighter them some of the Dark Ones vaults yet strangely they were all directed at keep very specific things out. Kysis had no idea why this family of three needed so much protection from but this seemed far too excessive. Looking to the kids who were huddled in the kitchen, the older one protecting the younger one while glaring at him.

 

“Hey don't look at me like that i'm not going to hurt you guys. I just needed some information from your dad here. He is you dad right? Wasn't sure if he was or not.” Kysis said as he slowly approached the children with his hands up to slow he meant no harm. Kneeling down on the ground a few feet away from the kids he continued “You see I’m kind of new to this world, or i think i am. Really i don't know much about this kind of thing but i’m either in my home world but in the past of im in a whole new reality and i’m nowhere near home.” 

 

Seeing that the kids still didn't trust him Kyis sighed and got up off the ground. Looking around and seeing little to no food in the room he got an idea. 

 

“Hey you guys hungry? I got a lot of food stored away in this storage necklace. Actually i have my whole palace stored in here. But it way to big to pull out here so just the food will have to do.” Seeing no real response from the older child Kysis looked at the younger brother and noticed he seemed to be interested but was taking his que from his older brother. 

 

“Well i'm hungry so i'm going to make something while we wait for your dad to wake up. Tell me if you guys want anything specific ok?” Heading to the counter Kysis pulled some things to cook with out of his storage necklace and began to prepare food. “Let's see if i can even remember how to use a modern kitchen”


End file.
